Sometimes Things Happen
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: Charity hates Jeff, and Jeff hates Charity. But when a near-death experience makes them realize what life would be like without each other, how would they really take it? FINALLY FINISHED!!!
1. Nothing Unusual

Chapter One- Nothing Unusual  
  
Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, and I walk out of our dressing room to meet up with some friends of theirs, the Hardy Boyz. I knew them, and personally I thought Matt was okay, but Jeff was a different story. I had been in the WWF for almost a year now, and I had gotten along with pretty much everyone, except for him. Whenever I had to be somewhere with him, it would usually end up in disasterous arguments, resulting in the complete termination in whatever we were trying to do. "Charity, please, please try to get along with Jeff tonight, because we have to plan a really important match," I hear Jason say to me. "Well, tell him not to talk to me," I say firmly, walking ahead of them and getting into Adam's truck, scooting into the middle and waiting for them. When they finally get into the truck and start off down the road, I sigh a sigh of pure torture. "Do I have to go to this, ya'll?" "Yes, you do! You're a part of it, remember? It's going to be the Hardy Boyz and Lita versus-" "All three of us. It's always the Hardys and Lita versus all three of us. Mabye I'll die before this match takes place," I interrupt him. "Hey, don't talk like that. You can't possibly hate Jeff that much..." "Oh! I think I can, Jason; in fact, it's hard not to!" We park in the parking lot of the hotel and get out of the truck, checking into our reservations and dropping our things off in our individual rooms, which were all next door to each other, as always, before going to the suite that Matt was staying in. Adam knocks on the door, and Jeff answers, eyeing me dangerously before allowing all three of us to enter. "What are you looking at, Rainbow Bright?!" I snap at him, and his eyes narrow. "I haven't figured it out yet, Queen Bitch..." he mumbles under his breath. "Look who's talking about someone being a bitch!" We continue our arguing for another fifteen minutes or so before Jay grabs me by the arms and makes me sit down on the other side of the room. Jeff makes faces at me when Jason turns his back, and I jump up and try to jump on him before Adam grabs me again.  



	2. A (Hopeful) Shoot Match

Chapter Two- A (Hopeful) Shoot Match  
  
After everything is settled between Jeff and I (or at least as much as it can be without blowing the lid off the hotel for now), we sit down and begin planning our match. "I say we make any time that Jeff and I are in the ring at the same, we make it a shoot match," I say, eyeing him coldly. "Charity, please..." Jason says, before being interrupted by Jeff. "Why don't we? I think I'd have fun smacking you around a little bit; mabye then you'd shut that smartass mouth of yours!" I glare at him dangerously, and Matt sees the tension building up between Jeff and I once again. "Okay, we can't do that, as much as I know we'd all enjoy it. Why don't we just start planning it, huh?" They all nod, and I turn away. "I'm not working with that little bitch," I say. 


	3. An Appointment

Chapter Three- An Appointment  
  
When we finally make it through the planning session and get back into our hotel rooms, I decide to take a shower. After I get my towel and pajamas ready, the hotel phone rings, and I pick it up. "Hello?" "Charity, it's Matt." "Oh, hi Matt. What's up?" "Well, me and Drew, and of course Adam and Jason, are all gonna go to the club this Friday, and we wanted to know if you'd come, too?" I think for a minute. "Gee, I don't know, Matt. I think I told Sean and the guys I was gonna go hang out with them, but if I'm not, I'll go. Wait a second... Jeff isn't going, is he?!" "Of course not! Do you think we'd be stupid enough to bring an explosive mix into the club? I think not!" I laugh at him. "Okay, I'll see what I can work out, Matt." "Okay, see ya then." "See ya." 


	4. Something There

Chapter Four- Something There  
  
The next morning, I walk outside the hotel room in my shorts and t-shirt to go to the soda machine. And I really was just going to go to the soda machine, but destiny was looking down upon me at that moment, and sent Jerk Hardly down to the same place I was going. The second I saw that rainbow-colored hair, I knew it was him. But I didn't say anything, strangely. I don't know what it was, but when he turned around and looked at me, I didn't say a word. Our eyes met for a moment, and I could think of nothing to say. "Something wrong with you, Nolan?" he says quietly, and I shake my head no. I turn to the machine and get two diet sodas, then turn back around and go up the hall. Just then, Joanie Laurer walks out of her room, and sees Jeff and I going separate ways. "Is the world coming to an end?!" she says, in shock. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I didn't hear any yelling, any screaming. None of the constant back and forth bickering of Jeff Hardy and Charity Nolan!" "Yeah, well, we both agree that it's too early in the morning for that..." I say, walking back to my room and closing the door. 


	5. Something I Don't

Chapter Five- Something I Don't  
  
Later that day, all the wrestlers in the hotel board the bus to take us to New York. "Jason, what day is it?" I say as he sits down in the seat on the other side of the aisle. "Thursday, we have a live Smackdown show tonight. And tomorrow night, Club Masquerade!" he says, high-fiving Adam as he sits down with Jay. "Great," I say, albeit unexcitedly. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Jason says. "I don't know, that's just it. I feel stupid." "Why?" "This morning, when I went to the drink machine like I usually do, Jeff was there, and I couldn't think of anything smart to say to him." Jason and Adam exchange a knowing glance. "Oh," he says, turning back to Adam. "What does that mean?!" I exclaim. "Nothing. I don't know what's wrong with you. Did he not say anything either?" "No... why?" "No reason. Tell us what happened, Charity!" I look at them strangely for a moment, then begin to speak. "We just happened to go to the same machine at the same time. We looked at each other for a few seconds, and then he asked me if something was wrong with me. I said no, and he just shrugged and walked away." "Okay, I'll think about it, Charity. Thought about it! We think-" "You guys have a crush on each other!" Adam interrupts. My eyes almost pop out of my head. "What the hell are you two on?!" I exclaim, not noticing that Jeff and Matt had just gotten on the bus. "I do not like him in the least! It was just early, and my mind hadn't started up yet! You know it doesn't until I get my caffeine in the morning anyways! You two of all people should know that!" I glance up to see Matt sit down with me, and Jeff walk to the back of the bus. He looks back at me with a far, almost hurt, look in his eyes, but quickly turns away. "Hey, Charity, what are you guys arguing about?" "Nothing," I say, almost ashamed of my suddenly humbled self. "Nothing at all." How could they actually think that about me?! That was the craziest idea I had ever heard, and they should know better. 


	6. Twist of Fate

Chapter Six- Twist of Fate  
  
That night at the club, Adam, Jason and I have long since made up for our argument. We walk in together, and quickly scan the room for Matt and Drew. I spot Drew, and begin to walk over to them, but stop dead in my tracks as I see the person who had been hidden by another clubber. "No way in hell they brought him anyways," I say, staring a hole through the one person who could ruin my night, Jeff Hardy. "Oh God... this isn't gonna be pretty," Adam says, barely audible over the loud music. Jason sighs deeply and takes my hand, walking over to the group of three guys. "Hey, you guys, I brought friends!" he says jokingly, holding my arm up. "Great," Jeff says, crossing his arms and looking away. I sigh, "Can't you shut up?" "No!" he says. "Can't you shut up?!" I open my mouth to speak, but I'm interrupted by Drew. "Can't you both shut up?! We know you love each other, but for God's sake, shut the hell up arguing for once!" "You shut up!" Jeff and I say in unison, before looking at each other and turning away from the other. 


	7. Change of Heart

Chapter Seven- Change of Heart  
  
"So, how long are we going to be here?" I ask Jason. We're all standing against a far wall in the club, all except for Jeff, who has gone to get Drew something to drink. "I'm not sure, probably whenever the place closes!" he says, looking at the guys, who all shake their heads and smile in agreement. "Well, I'll be back in a second then, you guys," I say, turning around and smashing right into someone. "Oh man, I am so sorry, here, let me... you!" I say, seeing that the 'person' I ran into was none other than Jeff Hardy. "What the hell are you on?! Can't you watch where the fuck you're going?!" he says. "I think it would make it a lot easier to see you if you dyed your hair that ugly fuckin' neon yellow again, Rainbow!" He grits his teeth, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up about my hair, okay?! Lay off it, it's getting old, Charity! It's not even dyed tonight!" he exclaims, taking off the purple bandana that had been holding his hair in place to reveal his actual golden blonde hair color, which I had never seen before. I just smirk, "Well, just because it's not some freak color tonight doesn't mean-" but I'm interrupted by him grabbing the sides of my face and kissing me, much to the shock of every guy in our group, as well as myself. At first, I fight him to get away, but as the kiss gets to be slower and more caring than it had been in the beginning, I feel my arms find their way around his waist, and it felt perfect. When our kiss does break, he smiles, and blushes a little. "That's one way to get you to shut up," he says. 


	8. Not Easily Moved

Chapter Eight- Not Easily Moved  
  
Suddenly, as I realize what I had just done, and who I did it with, I feel the room begin to spin. Hot, stinging tears come to my eyes and I turn away from the group as they begin to fall. Wordlessly, I leave them and walk up to the bar. "Can I please use your phone?" I say, wiping my eyes and dialing the same number that I did every time I was in trouble, or something was bothering me. These people I was calling would never betray me, like that group I was just with did. I was going back to him, and back to them. Sure, I had broken up with the guy numerous times, but who was I kidding. Every time something happened, they were the ones who really ended up caring about me, and he always welcomed me back into his arms. The ones I was with a second ago should have stopped him, should have done something... I say only two things into the telephone: the words, "Come get me," and the address I was at. I hang up the phone and order a drink, swallowing it quickly. Damn Jeff Hardy! He was inside me now, eating away at my pride and honor, my whole reputation. And I had enjoyed the damn kiss that got it all started! I lay my head on the bar and wait for my calvary to arrive. I looked over to where the five men were standing, all in a circle around him. He looked sad, distant, almost ashamed and regretful. He was probably feeling the same way that I was, absolutely miserable. My heart told me to go talk to him, but my mind told me not to give up. And I always listen to my mind. He holds his head in his hands, then looks up at me. Our eyes meet for a moment, and I gasp at the torn apart look in his emerald green eyes. It felt as if someone took their fists and just puched all the air out of my stomach. I could hardly breathe. But it didn't matter then, anyways, because I wanted to die. I feel the tears come back again, and I turn back to the bartender and order another drink. When my true friends finally come inside the door, I immediately jump down from my seat, and into the tight circle of my cousin, Sean Waltman, Billy Gunn, Brian Armstrong, and my on-again, off-again boyfriend, Paul Levesque. Paul and Sean both put an arm around my shoulders, and I finally let all the tears that wanted to come fall. I mutter incoherently to everyone around me and feel safe again as Paul's strong arms wrap around me and the other three offering me words of comfort. I glance at the five men I was with earlier through my tears, and two faces stand out to me. First, Jason's, who rolled his eyes and stared at the men disgustedly, and Jeff's, who looked as if he would fall out and die at any second. "Didn't I tell you those little boys were nothing but trouble, Charity?" Paul says, and I shake my head yes. "I thought-" "I know, and they know, too. They knew you trusted them, and see how they took advantage of you? Come on, let's get you back to where you belong." 


	9. Back Where I Started

Chapter Nine- Back Where I Started  
The next day I walk into the arena alone, and against my will. I didn't even want to come today, but Sean and Paul convinced me that I had to come today, because I had a Women's Championship match, even though I wasn't supposed to win. But even if I did come, I would have to have contact at some point with Edge, Christian, and the Hardy's, as much as I could live without it right now. "Charity, can you come here for a second, please?" I turn around and see Adam and Jason standing behind me. "What do you want?" I say coldly. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" "You can talk all you want; that doesn't mean I'm listening. Ya'll are crazy if you think I'm just comin right back into your little group thing, and lemme tell you something, you've got a hell of another thing coming after what you let Jeff do to me last night, which, by the way, you could have stopped!" "Charity, we're sorry, okay?! We were all in total shock when Jeff kissed you; I know you were, and he was, too! He said he didn't even realize what he was doing until he was already doing it. But from what the four of us saw, you enjoyed it just as much as he did, cause a second after it started, we sure as hell didn't see any fighting to get away from him!!" I glare at Christian harshly, and slam the door of my dressing room in his face. "Charity Danielle Nolan, open this damn door right now!!!" he says, banging his fists on it. To get him to stop, I take a small lamp from a vanity table and throw it at the door. "Stop your motherfuckin beating, I'm not opening the damn door, Cage!" I scream at the top of my lungs. When he finally stops, I hear Adam's calm, collected voice begin to speak. "Charity, Jeff is sorry. Will you please talk to him?" I stop mid-step in the center of the room as I hear him say those words. I had known and been enemies with Jeff for almost a year, and this is the first apology I had ever recieved from him. "He said what?" I say shakily. "Jeff Hardy said he was sorry for kissing you at the club yesterday. He wants to know if you forgive him." Suddenly, without warning, I burst into unexplainable tears, falling back against a wall and beginning to bawl uncontrollably. "I don't want to talk to him!" I manage to say, before crying harder. "Charity, what's wrong?" I hear Chyna say on the outside of the door. "Nothing! Leave me alone, okay?!" I snap. I hear a little commotion outside, then everyone gets quiet. "Charity, please, I beg you, forgive me." I hear Jeff outside the door, and the tears stop immediately. I presume that everyone in the WWF had made their way to the entrance of my dressing room. "What is there to forgive you for? I was just as stupid as you last night." "Charity, I know I've done some pretty stupid things in my life, but I was completely out of line last night. I wanna forget about that and go back to the way it was before." I think for a minute about all the awful pranks he had pulled on me in the past, and all the things he had said. "I won't forgive you..." I say quietly. "I can't hear you, Charity-" "I said I don't forgive you, damn it!" I scream, walking over to the door and yanking it open, pushing my way through everyone and turning a corner. I hear quick footsteps behind me, and I turn around to see Jeff. "I wasn't expecting you to forgive me. I was testing you," he says coldly. "Testing me?! For what?!" "To see if you actually had a heart. To see if you actually cared about anyone's feelings but your own. I thought it might be somewhere in there, but I guess I was wrong. As usual, right, Charity?" he says calmly. "Of course you were. You always are. Man," I laugh, "I knew you were low, but God, this is tops, Hardy. Playing with someone's feelings?! I'm beginning to wonder if you're the one who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!" "Me playing with people's feelings?! I think you must be mistaken, Nolan. What the hell are you talking about, saying I was playing with your feelings... you have no feelings for me whatsoever, except for pure hatred!" I turn my back and begin to walk. "Now see, that's where you're wrong again, as always..." I say to myself. 


	10. Twist of Fate Pt. 2

Chapter Ten- Twist of Fate Pt. 2  
I have successfully ignored Jeff Hardy for two months now. I've made up with Edge and Christian, like I usually do, of course, but these last two months have been like heaven for me. I've almost completely forgotten about the feelings I thought I had for Jeff Hardy. I can't believe I thought I was falling in love with him! I have to admit, I've done some pretty crazy things in my lifetime, but that has got to be one of the best. "Hey, Charity, Vince wants to see you," I hear Pat Patterson say to me. "About what?" I say, stopping my stretching to look at him, puzzled. "Something about a storyline change. It's supposed to be something big for you and some guy." I shrug my shoulders and begin down the hall, not giving a second thought about what he was supposed to be talking to me about. After all, it was just work, no big deal. It's not like I had to actually go out with the guy on my own personal time, right? I knock briefly on the door before opening it, walking into the room. "You wanted to see me, Vince?" He looks up and smiles. "Ah, yes. Charity Nolan. Here, have a seat, my dear, because I've got something big for you!" He opens a laptop computer and brings up a webpage, then turns it to face me. "You see that?" I shake my head yes. "It's a ratings chart for the last four Smackdowns and RAWs. Look here," he says, pointing at the slots with my matches in them. "Your ratings are the highest female ratings we've ever had here in the World Wrestling Federation, Charity. Even higher than Chyna's. The bottom line here is that your our top female superstar in the business right now." I shake my head as I study the charts. "I see that. And your point is?" "Look at this page now," he says, bringing up a refreshed version with the names of the male tag team stars on it. "We've been looking for a way to split one or more of the tag teams here in the WWF to make room for more. Right now, the ones who would be top singles competitors are the Hardy Boyz." I look at the charts and see the bars and numbers, and shake my head in agreement. "And?" "Let me run this idea by you. A new storyline. A whole new look for Charity: an edgier, bolder persona, and a new name. Edge and Christian don't like the change of attitude, they say you're too cocky, even for their tastes, and leave you out and alone. Just about that time, the Hardy Boyz split up and begin a feud with one another. Lita interferes in one of Jeff's matches with Matt, and that makes Jeff mad. During a match between you and Lita, Jeff comes and interferes in your match, helping you win the Women's Championship. You begin to hang out with him, and begin to use your high-flying expertise to help him win his matches and the Intercontinental Championship. Thus, the new Team X-Treme is born, starring Jeff Hardy, and his high-flying girlfriend, Danielle." I consider the thought for a moment. "Good idea, Vince, but who's the little chick you're throwing to the Hardly Boy again? I could've sworn I heard you say-" "You." I laugh once, then burst into a maniacal laugh. "You've gotta be joking me, right?! We barely get along backstage, and now you're expecting me to travel with the one-man circus clown?! Come on!" "Will you do it, or should I give someone else the opportunity to become the main female attraction by getting rid of you?" I see the seriousness in his eyes, and I solemnly shake my head yes. "I'll do it, as much as I hate it. I can totally feel the suckiness that this reeks of, Vince," I say, walking out the door. 


	11. Best of Friends

Chapter Eleven- Best of Friends  
Man, Vince sure does love this storyline shit. It's like, his own little way of torturing people or something. In fact, since Amy Dumas and I are the same size, he even had me borrow a pair of her pants and a red sheer tank top to wear tonight so I can start the "new-edge" attitude which will sooner or later lead to the demise of The New Suicide Blondes, which was the name of our small faction. Funny thing how every group I get into begins with the words, "The new" something-or-other. Says something about how people get along around me, huh? The only question now is: when do I join the circus and become the Women's Champion of Ringling Brothers? Needless to say, I'm not very happy about the move. "I can't believe this!" I say, walking into Edge and Christian's dressing room as they pull their wrestling boots on. "What's up, Charity? What can't you believe?" Jason says. "I have to go! There will be no more New Suicide Blondes. Look at these clothes Vince's got me wearing tonight!" I say, holding up the top and pants. "Yeah, so? I think they'll look pretty damn good on you!" Adam says. I smirk, "You would think so, pervert. I thought that almost five years of knowing you would wipe those 'break her, keep her' thoughts out of your nasty little head, but I guess not, huh? Seriously, though, they're Amy Dumas' clothes. You know what that means." Jason looks up at me. "You're not! He's not splitting us up and giving you to the Hardy Boyz!" "Not the Hardy Boyz, but one of them. See, I'm supposed to develop this new attitude, and you guys are gonna throw me out to the cold. During this time, the Hardys are gonna break up, too, and Vince is giving me to Rainbow Brite! Matt would have been all right, I can get along with him, but he put me with Jeff, you guys! I don't want to leave you, and I don't want to be Jeff's TV girlfriend!" I exclaim, hanging my head down as I begin to sob. Jason wraps me up in his arms and pulls me close to him, comforting me about my storyline change and about how I would still be his and Adam's number one girl. "But Jay..." "But what?" "I love you guys!!!" I force myself to say through my sobs, and Adam comes over and wraps his arms around Jason and I. I put one arm around him and we all hug each other for a minute or two, and I kiss them both on the cheek. "We love you too, Charity. But you know, it's just an angle, nothing else. We'll still love you, we always will. Just because you're gonna play the part of Jeff Hardy's girlfriend doesn't make things any different between us all," Jason says. "We're your best friends, no matter what happens. Period," Adam says. "Aww," I sniffle, "You guys are the sweetest, most caring guys on Earth! If I wasn't your best friend, you would both have to watch out for me," I say jokingly, winking at them. "You might have to watch out for Adam anyways," Jason says laughingly. I laugh, and hug Adam. "Well, if things get rough, I might just have to consider that possibility!" I say, putting my cheek beside his and smiling. He kisses me on the cheek, and I laugh at the bewildered expression on Jason's face. "Awww, is the poor baby jealous, huh?" I say, walking over to him and hugging him. "I love you, too!" He laughs, and I start towards the door. "Well, I might as well go dress out. We go out in about fifteen. See you guys then!" I wave at them and walk out the door, going to my own dressing room. 


	12. How Can I Let You Go?

Chapter Twelve- How Can I Let You Go?  
It's been a month, and tonight's the night I'm dumped by Edge and Christian. I'm sitting in the hallway with them as everyone walks back and forth, hugging them tightly and crying into their arms again. "Well, I guess this is it," I say. "The end of The New Suicide Blondes," Jason says, holding my hand tightly as they set up the cameras in our dressing room for our break-up promo. "But we'll always have each other," Adam says. "Always Suicidal," Jason says. "And always Blonde!" we all say in unison, hugging each other tightly. "Remember the first time we all got in a wrestling ring together?" I say. "Oh yeah!" they both say in unison. "We all about tore each other apart, and after it was all over, we just kind of looked at each other, and we all knew," Jason says. "We knew that it was meant to be. We could practically read each other's minds. It was like we were saying, 'I understand you completely,' with no words at all," Adam says. "And we're always gonna be like that, no matter what." "We may get into our arguments with each other, but do we not always come right back?" Adam and I shake our heads. "We'll always come back," I say. "Because this is our home," Adam says. "You guys, they've got the cameras up now, you can come do this and get it over with now," the cameraman says. "Okay, just a minute," Jason says. "Always Suicidal?" Adam says, smiling mischievously. "Always Blonde!" 


	13. Shooting Star, Pressed

Chapter Thirteen- Shooting Star, Pressed  
I have my match with Lita tonight. My Women's Championship match. Lita, Jeff, and I have all gone over the plans. She's supposed to go for a moonsault, but Jeff runs down and pushes her off the turnbuckle, which will allow me to do my own finisher, the Shooting Star Press. I swear, every time I do that, the only thing going through my head is, "Will I still get up this time?" That has got to be the most terrifying move in my entire arsenal, even more than a top rope Frankensteiner or a flying moonsault. As I'm walking down to the ring, I think about the plans once more. I can't believe that I have to be in this angle with Jeff Hardy, of all people! I climb in and get on top of the turnbuckle, and smile at the crowd, taking off my silver sunglasses and tossing them to the timekeeper, then getting into the ring and shrugging my shoulders in a circular fashion, much like what Christian does. I've picked up a lot of his quirks and habits over these five years that I have known him, as well as Edge. When Amy comes down, we begin the match immediately with me delivering a clothesline to her. Somewhere near the end of the match, I'm lying on the mat face up, and I know that's Jeff's call. As she climbs the turnbuckle, he comes racing down to the ring and grabs a chair, smashing her in the back with it. The referree supposedly "doesn't see," so I pull myself up and nod at Jeff, climbing the turnbuckle and flipping down onto Lita. Shooting Star Press, 1-2-3, and the bell rings. Jeff slides into the ring and holds my arm up as I'm handed my Championship belt. I look at him as he faces the crowd, and I suddenly very different. Suddenly, the purple hair didn't seem strange at all, in fact, I kind of liked it, and his clothes seemed to suit him perfectly. Now I see; he's not weird, just individual. He doesn't have to be what everyone else wants to be. I see him for who he really is... Jeffrey Nero Hardy. He doesn't have to be someone he's not. He has a lot of self-confidence, because no one else I knew would be that forward or open about their true feelings about life. I remember something he said in a promo once, with Bull Buchanan, something like, "...My fans don't love me for what's on the outside, they love me for what's on the inside, too..." And suddenly, it didn't seem so bad to be in this story with him after all. 


	14. Switch

Chapter Fourteen- Switch  
Just two weeks after that, I have a title defense. Tonight is the night that Jeff and I reveal to the world that we were together. Of course, it's just a storyline, right? We've never had anything that even remotely resembled a relationship, at least, not of a boyfriend/girlfriend sort. The only kind of relationship we've ever had was a hate/hate relationship. When the music for the New Team X-Treme hits, we go out onto the top of the stage and he wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me to him and then walking down with me to the ring. We get on the turnbuckles and do the old Hardy Guns, then Jaqueline comes down to the ring. Our match begins, and I pull through as planned. At the end, Jeff holds my arm up with one hand and my belt with another, then turns his head and kisses me ever so slowly. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back, then we separate and smile into the crowd, holding our arms up before Jeff scoops me up into his arms and carries me back to the entrance tunnel, where he immediately lets me go, almost causing me to fall on my butt. "What the hell was that for?! You could have at least put me down like a normal human being, not just drop me like a basket full of dirty laundry!" "Go get dressed; we have to be in Toronto by tomorrow," he says, completely ignoring my question. "Who all's riding?" I ask. "You, me, Matt, Adam, and Jay." "God, everybody's gonna be in the damn car... I told Adam to get his slack ass to the car dealership and buy a freakin' car..." I grumble. "I got shotgun," Jeff says. "Who's car are we taking?" "Yours, duh." "Then I'm driving, freak." He sighs, frustrated. "God! Why can't Matt drive?! I don't know if I can trust you behind the wheel of a car! At least I know Matt won't run into the mailboxes and telephone poles, not to mention the barriers on the goddamn highway!" "Why can't you just shut your fuckin' mouth for once?!" "For the simple reason that you're the one telling me to." 


	15. Twist of Fate Pt. 3

Chapter Fifteen- Twist of Fate Pt. 3  
I'm sitting in the car, listening to Matt and Jeff Hardy's arguments about which Pearl Jam song was better: Corduroy, or Black. The argument has gotten so intense that the radio, which was blasting Jeremy has been turned off. "Shut UP!!! I am trying to fucking drive, okay?!" I scream at the top of my lungs, leaving everyone in silence, and staring at me. "Look, you guys, I'm sorry. I've just been extremely stressed lately, okay? My mind is crazy." Adam and Jay go back to talking in the backseat, and soon, everyone is back to normal. "Charity, which song do you like best?" I hear Jeff say, actually quite calmly. I look at him for a second, and answer him with a simple, "Black." He smiles, and turns around to face Matt. "I told you so!" Matt rolls his eyes and slumps back in his seat. Jeff takes the CD out of the stereo and puts another one in, and I look at him. "What are you doing? Everyone was listening to that, retard!" "Well, everyone will just have to get over it then, huh?!" I pull onto the highway and drive beside a huge eighteen-wheeler. "Will you just stop messing with everything and keep your hands in your space over there?!" I say, turning to smack him hard on the arm. "Danny, watch out!" I hear Jason and Adam exclaim at the same time, and I turn back to look at the road only to see my car smashing into the back of the truck. I feel my head smash on something, and next, black.  
*********  
I wake up on the pavement, and look up to see Adam, Jason, and standing around me, cuts and bruises on each of them showing through their torn clothing. "What..." I stutter, staring at both of them. And then, I remember. "How did you get out?" "We crawled out of the window after it broke. Matt called an ambulance for you guys on his cell phone." My eyes widen as I remember who else was in the car. "Oh my God; where's Jeff?! Is Jeff okay..." I say, before blacking out again. 


	16. Letting You Know

Chapter Sixteen- Letting You Know  
I wake up in a hospital bed, still in my street clothes, where Adam, Jay, Chyna, and Matt were standing around the bed. I feel a shooting pain in my head, and wince back against the pillows. "Is Jeff okay...?" I mumble. "The wreck knocked him out. They don't know how bad the damage is until he wakes up," Chyna says. "It's all my fault," I say softly. "All my fault..." Tears of anger and hurt begin streaming down my face. If it hadn't been for me, Jeff would be okay and we wouldn't even be here. "Oh God, he's gonna die isn't he?! And you guys aren't telling me!!!" I exclaim, beginning to sob loudly as Chyna wraps me in her arms. "No! He's not gonna die, Charity! Don't say that." Matt whispers something to Jason and Adam, then walks out the door. "Where's he going? Jason, where's Matt going?!" "He's just going to check on Jeff, he'll be back in a minute." I'm silent for a minute, and then begin to say everything that's going through my mind. "If it wasn't for me, poor Jeff wouldn't even be here. It's all my fault; I wish now I would have told him... this makes me feel awful. I just wish I would have told him before this happened. I was gonna tell him, I really was... and now I might not get to. Oh God, Jason!!!" I exclaim, burying my face in his chest as he begins to comfort me. "What if Jeff does die? What if Jeff dies and I never get the chance to tell him, Jason?" "Tell him what, babe?" "Tell him that... that... that I love him..." The room goes silent, and I feel Jason's head turn. "Charity?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up, and tears pour out of my eyes. "Oh God..." I say, covering my mouth with my hand. His head is bandaged, but other than that and the small cuts and bruises on his face, he's okay. "Jeff, I-" "Shhh," he says, walking over and putting a finger over my lips. "I'm so sorry, Charity," he says, tears welling up in his eyes. "I did this to you," he says quietly. "No... no you didn't. I shouldn't have been so mean to you all this time," I say. "Let me explain about that. You had every right to hate me. The first argument, I started. It was just a joke at first, nothing more, but then when you got irritated and started arguing back, I got kinda pissed and came back again. It was my fault. But all this time, I've wanted to tell you that... I love you." "Jeff... I love you, too." He smiles faintly, and leans down to kiss me, putting his lips to mine tenatively. Suddenly, I feel someone's hand on my back push me forward, making me kiss Jeff full-force. This is the third time we've kissed, but the first time it's been consensual. I put my arms around his waist as he slides his tongue into my mouth, touching the tip of his with my own. "Charity," he whispers against my lips. "Hmm?" "I love you." "I love you, too."  
  
  
  
**Should I add more to this, or is this a good ending? I need feedback, let me know, you guys!!! Thanx!!** 


	17. Alternative Ending-- Sometimes Things Ha...

Alternative Ending- Sometimes Things Happen  
  
*Jeff's point-of-view*  
  
I'm standing in the hallway now, looking inside the door of the hospital room where Charity lay almost lifeless on the bed. Matt, Adam, and Jason are all sitting in chairs, while I sit in the floor beside the door, staring inside. She can't die, not now. Not before I have the chance to tell her how I really feel. Because I love her. I should have told her before now, before this wreck. That's why I kissed her in the club, in the middle of that argument. I just got this overwhelming feeling to kiss her all of a sudden, and before I could stop it, I was already doing it. But it felt really good, you know. But now here we are, in this hospital in a city that I've forgotten the name of because I'm so worried about Charity and I'm so sorry... "Jeff, you okay?" I hear Matt ask me. I shake my head no wordlessly, hot, stinging tears welling up in my eyes. "What's wrong? She's gonna be okay; Charity Nolan is the strongest girl I've ever known, right Adam?" Jason says. "Yeah..." he says slowly, hanging his head down in his hands. "What if she dies?" I say a minute later to nobody in particular. "Don't say that, Jeff! She's not gonna die, right guys?" Matt says. They both shake their heads yes after a moment. "Oh God, please let her live..." I whisper to myself. "You're really worried about her, aren't you? Almost more than we are... what's up with that?" Jason says. "More than you know, Reso," I say. "You love her, don't you?" Adam says, looking up at me with tears in his green eyes. "Guilty," I admit, tears falling down my face as anger begins to well up inside me. "Why did I have to be so damn stupid?! It's my fault we had that wreck, and you all know it!" I stand up and begin to pace the small section of hallway. "Guys, she's awake now, you can go talk to her. But I need to tell you all something... we don't know how much longer she has left," I hear the doctor say, and tears begins to fall down my face as I slump down in the middle of the floor again, sobbing and holding my head in my hands. Adam, Jason, and Matt all get up and start inside the room, but I stay in the hall. "Jeff, why aren't you coming?" Matt says. "I don't deserve to go in there. I've caused her enough trouble already, Matt. I can't bother her now. I'm never gonna bother her again." "What do you mean?" "I don't deserve to have her in my life. I'm gonna stay out of hers from now on." Matt shrugs his shoulders and walks inside the room, taking one more look at me before dissappearing inside the hospital room. God, what have I done? I've practically murdered the one woman I've ever really loved, and for what? For nothing. "Jeff?" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Jason. "What?" "She's asking for you." "Why?" "She said she wants to talk to you." Slowly, I pull myself up before cautiously stepping into the room, expecting a flying lamp or vase or something of the sort. Which I deserve, really. Because I know it's my fault. The whole Hardy/Nolan feud is my fault. Walking over to stand with my brother, my heart almost stops as I see her lying there completely still. "Oh God," I gasp, shocked at the damage I had done. Her beautiful face is covered with nasty-looking purplish-black bruises and stitched gashes. She still has her street clothes on, except for her jacket, which is tossed on the chair at the small desk in the corner of the clean room. Matt nudges me, and I take a deep breath, holding back the distressed hiccups that fought to come out. I step towards her bed, and she opens her eyes, which were thankfully mush more alive and brilliant than the rest of her body. "Hey, Jeff," she says, her voice slightly stressed but still angelic. "Hey," I say, walking over to her side and taking her hand. She looks down at our entwined fingers, then up at me. "What are you-" "Don't you know by now?" She smiles, a tear slipping down her battered cheek. "Yeah, I know. I can see that much, Jeffrey." A few tears slide down my face as I gently brush her cheek, touching the cuts gently before running my thumb over her trembling lips. "Jeff, I love you, too," she says softly, squeezing my hand. "Then you have to promise me you're not going to leave me, Charity. Promise me." "I... I don't know if I can, Jeff... it hurts-" "Promise me, Charity." She sighs, deeply frustrated as she begins to cry gently. "I can't! That's why I've always argued with you before, because you're so damn difficult," she says jokingly. I can't help but laugh, then I lean down and look into her sapphire eyes. "Promise me." She turns her head slightly. "I can't... it hurts so bad," she says, leaning back into the pillow and squeezing my hand. I think desparately. "Charity, if you get out of here, I want to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as you get out of here, because you're going to get out of here, do you hear me?" She looks up at me, a look of total surprise in her eyes. "That's how much I love you. I knew the night I kissed you in the club that I loved you. But I knew I liked you the first time I saw you." "Jeff, I'm not going to make it. I know it. My daddy said I wasn't. But he said I was coming home soon," she says, looking up towards the ceiling. I look at Jason, who is standing with his mouth agape. "Jeff, Charity's dad died when she was eleven." I feel my heart come to a complete hault. "Jason, I want you to run, not walk, run downstairs and find that damn pastor that does service in this hospital, and you tell him to get up here right now. And I'm serious. Now go," I say. He hesitates for a moment, then runs out the door. "Charity, baby, I'm not letting you die without me giving you something; the least I can give you here is my name. Because you already have my heart." I talk to her a few more minutes as Jason goes to get the pastor, and when they finally get there, I explain our situation to him quickly. "I don't know, son..." "Please! Please do this, I'll give you anything you want, just please... please marry us. I love her, and she's going to die." He sighs, looking down at his watch before turning to face me again. "All right."  
****************  
"Please hurry this up, okay? We don't know how long she has." "All right." He skips to the 'I do's'. "I do." "I do." Two minutes later, I'm kissing my new wife. With her permission this time, and with no risk that she's going to knock my lights out afterwards. Unless my nervousness gets to me and I bite the tip off her tongue now. But I don't, and as I look into her beautiful blue eyes afterwards, I'm overwhelmed with the love I feel for her. Now she's mine, even if it's not for long... "Hey, what's that beeping?" Matt says, bringing me out of my dreamworld. Suddenly, a doctor rushes into the room, looks at her monitor, and insists we go outside, telling the nurse to get more help. Unwillingly, I walk into the hall and stand beside the door for almost an hour, about to chew a hole in my already sore bottom lip. She's my wife now, after all. She's Charity Danielle Hardy, my wife. "Are you the men with Charity Nolan?" "Hardy. She's Charity Hardy now. She just got married," Jason says. "Very well, Charity Hardy. Either way, I'm afraid I don't have very good news for you. Which one of you is the husband?" "I am," I immediately say, and he pulls me away from the others. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy, but Charity didn't make it." Immediately, I begin to cry, covering my face with my hands and almost falling in the floor as he says, "We tried everything we could to save her, but there was no way we could. I'm sorry." "Oh God..." I say, suddenly feeling very faint. Not two hours ago, she was alive and getting married to me, and now she's... I can't even say it. The doctor walks away, and Adam, Jason, and Matt all come to me immediately as I fall in the floor. They remain silent as I grip Matt's hand that he gives to me. I lean my back against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest, covering my face with my free hand. Matt gently tells me to loosen up, that I'm cutting off his curculation, and that with my shaking, I might cause his hand to get sick. "She's dead..." I say. "We know. The doctor told us," Jason says, crying. "Why did it have to be her, why couldn't it have been someone else?! Why couldn't it have been me... not her..." I get up and kick over a plant stand, which comes crashing to the floor. "Jeff, calm down-" "Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down?! My wife just died, stupid, and you're tellimg me to fuckin' calm down?! Where the hell are you coming from?!" I exclaim, before reducing to tears once again. "Charity, I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you hate me... I didn't want you to die..." I mumble to myself. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you..."  
****************  
The next day, I bought a ring for both me and Charity. You know, one to put on her before they buried her. Inside mine, I got her initials, birth and death date, and inside hers, I got my initials and my birthdate and her deathdate. Because that was the day my soul died. How I was still alive, I didn't know. I felt like the air I breathed was a waste now, and that someone else could make the best of my wasted life, but not me. I wrote a poem for her; they're gonna put it on her tombstone.  
  
"The air I breathe is useless now,  
because without you, I'm nothing.  
The ground I walk on is wasted now,  
because without you, I have nothing.  
Everything was great until that day,  
now you've left me here with nothing.  
I couldn't keep the car from swerving,  
I know because I tried.  
And as I watched you lay in that bed,  
my soul, as well as you, died.  
I know I should be grieving,  
I am, but I can't cry.  
  
The air I breathe is useless now,  
because without you, I'm empty.  
I can't find my purpose now,  
because without you, life is empty."  
  
It's not so great, but then again, I can't think clearly now. And on the tombstone, they're gonna put her real name: Charity Danielle Hardy. That's the one thing that makes me feel good. But this is eating me up inside, you know? It's driving me crazy. It's been four days now, and I haven't eaten nor slept all that time. I don't know if I can pull myself out of this. It's not just something you can just snap out of, you know? It's hit Jay pretty hard, too. But not as hard as me. He's been staying at her old house; he hasn't moved any of her stuff. He said he's expecting her to come walking through the door any second just like she used to. But then again, we know she can't. The funeral's tomorrow; I've decided that when it's over, I'm gonna go home to North Carolina, where we both used to live. But I'll be going to my house, not hers. The next time somebody sees me, I won't be talking much. In fact, I won't be talking at all. Because I want to die, and that's all there is to it. I can't see a reason for living, no matter how hard I try. That'll be the last time I ever see home again. I'm going to write a note and tell them to bury me next to her.  
****************   
Matt-  
I'm sorry about this. I just couldn't find my purpose in life anymore without Charity. She was my heart, my soul, the very air I breathed. My world revolved around her. Funny, it's kind of like that Pearl Jam song, Black. You know, "I know someday you'll have a beautiful life. I know you'll be a star in somebody else's life, but why, why, why can't it be mine..." The pain hurts, Matt. More than you know. More than anyone else knows. Well, I want to keep this brief; I just wanted to let you know that there was nothing you could do about this, so don't worry yourself sick over it. I love you, and I always have, no matter what. We're brothers. Period. Well, I want to go ahead and get this over with. See ya in the afterlife.  
Jeffrey Nero Hardy  
P.S.- Tell Adam and Jason that this one goes out to the two that hear me all too well...  
  
The End 


End file.
